


Santa, Baby, I’ve Been An Awful Good Boy

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec as sexy Santa, Christmas Smut, M/M, Magnus is liking the view very much, Merry Christmas to them indeed!, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: A marvellous idea pops into Magnus' mind that one particular Christmas; what if Alec would dress up as sexy Santa? Alec is sceptical at first, but plays along and quite soon sees that Magnus' idea was quite... educational and amazing.Will Magnus convince Santa he's been a good boy that year?





	Santa, Baby, I’ve Been An Awful Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, another X-mas fic... but sexy this time around ;).

“Magnus, what is this nonsense?” asked Alec and folded his arms on top of his chest when he saw something waiting for him on his side of the bed. They were silky red boxers and a Santa hat, Alec not liking this at all and he narrowed his eyes. One was dressing up as Santa for Max that year, but what was  _ this?  _ Alec shuddered as he slowly lifted up the boxers and he already had a very bad sign why Magnus left that for him there. What was this supposed to be? A sexy Santa costume?! Dear lord, thought Alec and was just happy that Max wasn’t home as he was out with his favourite aunt on the world, Isabelle. Which gave Magnus the perfect opportunity to try  _ this _ on Alec, who was now… he didn’t know what to think really. But he wasn’t amused and he heard little chuckles coming from the door, turning around. 

Alec couldn’t see Magnus, but he knew that he was somehow watching him and he glanced at the clothes again, rubbing the back of his neck and he huffed under his breath. Magnus had been trying to get him to try new things in the bedroom department and one of those was roleplaying. Though roleplaying as sexy Santa was very out of his comfort zone. Alec always shot down Magnus’ prepositions of new things that he wanted them to try out and he kind of felt bad for never wanting to go along with Magnus. Magnus never said anything as he didn’t want to push his husband, but.... Alec was still feeling bad and he could feel anticipation pooling in his stomach.

Should he do it? Alec didn’t know, but this was Christmas time and it was the time for miracles. So, maybe he should put the costume on just for a second. He would take it off before Magnus could try to do something funny on him. He knew it would still make Magnus happy and he felt his cheeks reddening as he swallowed thickly. Okay, what the hell. He was going to put the outfit on for only a minute or so. The smile on Magnus’ lips was going to make it  _ so _ worth it and his heart was already beating hard as he could imagine just how bright and wide Magnus’ smile was going to be. 

Nervous, Alec quickly took off his clothes and felt oddly aroused when he was putting on the boxers and he swallowed thickly, shaking his head. No funny business, Alec! Then he put on the Santa hat and stepped in front of the huge mirror that Magnus had in their bedroom and he fixed his hair under the hat just a little bit and he then flexed his muscles. He looked… okay? Alec didn’t know, he wasn’t a good judge of his own looks, but he knew that Magnus was going to like it and he cleared his throat, rubbed his hands together and then took in a deep breath. Okay, he got this! He could hear Magnus in the living room, so he put on what he thought was a seductive smile and slowly made his way to the living room, his heart hammering against his ribcage like crazy.

Magnus was in the living room, smiling to himself. He knew that Alec was going to barge into the living room any time now, scolding him for leaving that on his bed. But he just couldn’t resist; Alec dressing up as Santa for their son made him think out of the box and he wished to see Alexander dressed as much sexier version of Santa Clause only for him and he couldn’t stop playing with the idea. He would  _ love _ to see Alexander wearing that, because he would look so yummy in those boxers, wearing only those and the hat. Magnus bit into his lower lip and shrugged. Pity, it would never happen, was what he convinced himself, but was surprised that he didn’t hear any yelling yet. He was half of tempted to go check up on Alexander, but he was surprised when he heard footsteps coming closer to the living room, so he quickly positioned himself into his armchair and decided to pretend to be oblivious.

Magnus’ jaw dropped when he saw Alexander when he stepped into the living room; he expected blushing, scolding and even yelling, but not  _ this _ . Alec actually was wearing the clothes that he left for him on the bed and he was… was this reality? Sure? Not only his wishful thinking? Alexander looked good enough to eat, absolutely gorgeous; the runes all exposed and as he turned around a little bit, Magnus moaned a bit, because Alec’s ass looked amazing in the boxers. Was Alec for real?

Deadly silence was between them, while Magnus was too busy with devouring his husband with his eyes, Alec was trying to remind himself how to breathe. Magnus’ eyes were dark, his glamour off completely and Alec had to keep looking down, because  _ wow. _ Magnus really liked what he saw, didn’t he? He was even moaning when he was watching him and that gave Alec extra courage that he needed to push things a bit further. “Have you been a good boy this year, Magnus?” purred Alec and hooked a thumb under the hem of the boxers and Magnus growled. Fucking tease.

“Alexander,” growled Magnus and Alec grinned. “What are you-”

“You left these for me, didn’t you?” asked Alec with a sheepish grin and Magnus gave him a little nod. Yes, but he didn’t think even for a second that Alexander would actually wear them. “Well, um, I decided to give it a try for a change,” he said, his shy smile coming through once more and he swallowed thickly. “I mean i-it’s Christmas, so maybe it was time for a miracle,” he said and Magnus gave him a little grin. 

“And you’re sure comfortable with this?” asked Magnus softly, not wanting Alec to be doing this only for his sake, but for his own as well. Pleasure was supposed to be mutual!

“Yeah,” said Alec with a sly grin, who was slowly having a change of his mind completely. He wouldn’t really mind doing more than just try the clothes on. “I was a bit sceptical at first, but,” said Alec with a chuckle. “This is kind of hot,” admitted the hunter and Magnus sank his teeth in his lower lip and nodded. Oh, it was beyond hot, Alexander looked so fucking good. 

“You look yummy, darling,” said Magnus and Alec chuckled.

“Oh yeah?” asked Alec and slowly went to the couch and sat down, Magnus arching his eyebrow. “Why don’t you come on Santa’s lap and tell him what you wish to get this year,” said Alec and Magnus was moaning softly again. Oh, Alexander was totally into this and Magnus… well, he was drooling as he slowly stood up and went closer to Santa. “Were you a good boy this year, Magnus?” asked Alec then and Magnus moaned again. Praise kink, god yes. And Alec was completely lost in his role, not really caring if he was embarrassing himself or not. He wanted to make Magnus’ fantasy come true and Magnus sat onto his legs, straddling them, wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck. 

“Santa, Baby, I’ve seen such a good boy,” purred Magnus against Alec’s lips, who grinned and hummed, his arms going around Magnus’ waist. Magnus looked down onto Alec’s bare chest and he gently ran his fingers over his chest and stomach, outlining his runes and Alec let out a hitched breath, Magnus smiling as he looked up at his beautiful hazel eyes. Alec swallowed thickly and then bit his lower lip as he allowed Magnus’ fingers to roam around his body, enjoying himself to the fullest, while he dropped his hands down onto Magnus’ ass and gave it a firm squeeze, Magnus gasping and Alec chuckled. “Fuck.”

“Good boys don’t use such bad words,” said Alec and Magnus shuddered. “But don’t worry,” he purred and then his fingers went into Magnus’ hair and he gently tugged onto it. “Santa still has a special package only for you,” he said, feeling embarrassed as those cheesy words left his mouth and it any other occasion, Magnus would laugh, but now he only groaned and pressed his hips down against Alec’s hard and firm, both of them moaning at the same time and Magnus let out a breathless laugh.

“A special package, huh?” asked the warlock and threw his head forward when Alec unbuttoned his jeans and slipped a hand inside of his pants, curling his fingers around Magnus’ slowly hardening member and he grinned as Magnus was already getting himself lost into the pleasure and that… that was always quite the sight for Alec to behold. Magnus was beautiful when he was drunk in pleasure, moaning into Alec’s mouth and he was getting frustrated that his husband still wouldn’t kiss him. “W-what kind of package, darling?” asked Magnus as he rolled his hips and Alec chuckled.

“Extra large?” said Alec and Magnus laughed.

“P-possible to get a feel of it, Angel?” asked Magnus and Alec only wrapped his fingers around Magnus’ hand and let it down between his legs, making Magnus cup his hard member and Magnus moaned. Alexander was already so perfectly hard, he guessed that this was quite a turn on for Alexander as well and he pecked his lips, Alec gasping when he felt Magnus’ fingers ghosting over the fabric of his boxers. “Mmm, so hard,” whispered Magnus and pulled the boxers down just a little bit, freeing Alec’s cock from the fabric and Alec almost mewled beneath Magnus. “And so big and hot,” purred Magnus, Alec shuddering. 

Magnus was driving Alec mad with desire and hunger, slowly wrapping his fingers around the base of his cock and Alec smiled in bliss when Magnus’ hand finally started moving. As Magnus was busy with jerking Alec off, Alec lifted up the warlock’s shirt and grinned when he had the look of his bare chest and he leaned closer, licking everywhere he could get access to, hand again in Magnus’ pants, tongue around his nipple and Magnus… was painfully hard then against Alec’s fist, moaning and groaning. 

It was finally when Magnus snapped and lifted Alec’s head up, crushing their lips together, devouring every single of Alec’s moans, sucking and biting on his lip, tongues brushing against each other. The kisses were fast and sloppy, leaving both of them breathless and Magnus was almost smiling when he looked down and saw that Alec was still wearing the Santa hat. Such a sexy Santa he made, thought Magnus and then leaned in for another kiss when he felt Alec grabbing him by the back of his neck, holding him firmly close to him. Their lips moved as one, gasping and moaning as they kissed. Magnus was the one who broke the kiss, resting his forehead against Alec’s, who was looking up and was tugging at his clothes.

“Take those off,” gasped Alec and with a snap of his fingers, Magnus banished his clothes, stark naked above Alexander, who was now kissing him again, smiling as they pulled apart again and Alec bit his bruised lip. “You weren’t lying, Magnus…. such a good boy,” said Alec and Magnus nodded. “Since you’ve been so good, tell me what you wish for,” purred Alec against Magnus’ lips, who shuddered and then looked down, eyes on Alec’s cock. There was one thing he only wanted; Alec’s cock in him, Alec fucking him nice and hard. There was nothing else he desired for and he thought that he’d die if he didn’t get that soon enough.

“Fuck me, Alexander,” said Magnus, plain and simple and Alec grinned. 

“With pleasure,” purred Alec back against Magnus’ lips, who swallowed thickly and felt his cock making a twitch. Fuck, thought Magnus and he knew that none of them were going to last long. It was going to be quick and fast and amazing. Sometimes a quickie was all that they needed and wanted; they’ve been together for so long that they knew exactly what to touch and to press to have the other all hot and bothered in within minutes and Magnus nodded. 

Magnus didn’t have the patience, so he pushed Alec back against the couch and placed his hand on top of Alec’s chest. He placed each of his knees on each side of Alec, who was now just drooling as he watched his husband work himself open for him. With a snap of his fingers, Magnus lubed himself up and then slowly used his fingers and magic to make the process as fast as possible. Alec, on the other hand, was enjoying the show. Watching Magnus finger himself above him was fucking hot and he was stroking himself as he watched Magnus, his other hand going around Magnus’ cock as well and both of them were moaning loudly, chanting each other’s name over and over again.

“Hurry, Alexander,” whispered Magnus and then lubed Alec’s cock as well, Alec smiling when he saw how wrecked Magnus was already and he winked. “Fuck me, hurry, please,” begged Magnus against Alec’s lips. 

“Shh, take it slow,” whispered Alec back and Magnus nodded, jerking Alec off a few times, before he lined up his cock with his entrance and gritted his teeth as he started slowly sinking down onto it, Alec hissing when he was overcome by the tightness and heat and he was seeing stars, gripping the couch so that he allowed Magnus to take his time, he warlock shaking like crazy and Alec kissed him all over, whispering little praises into his ear, telling him how good he was doing and Magnus was rock hard again in within moments. Any bit of discomfort that he had been feeling was gone, Alec’s hand stroking him again, and the warlock felt only pleasure, smiling. 

“Alexander,” gasped Magnus against Alec’s lips, who was gently kissing him again and he nodded.

“Mmm, yeah?” asked Alec as he still didn’t dare to move, taking his time and allowing Magnus to get used to having him inside and both of them smiled as they locked eyes, Magnus kissing Alec back again.

“Move, please,” stammered Magnus. “Please, fuck me and… ah-” started Magnus, but before Magnus could finish his sentence, Alec gripped his sides and slowly started moving his hips, thrusting up into Magnus and the warlock almost forgot how to breathe, because Alec slammed his cock right against his prostate and he smiled, slowly moving his hips as well, bouncing up and down Alec’s cock, matching up his rhythm perfectly and Alec gasped as he gripped Magnus’ hips tighter, nails digging into the skin as he picked up a much faster pace, thrusting into Magnus fast and hard.

“Magnus, by the angel,” stammered Alec and Magnus started bouncing up and down faster as well and Magnus laughed breathlessly, resting his head against Alec’s and he just nodded, kissing him, before he went to town again and fucked himself on Alec’s cock, the younger one pressed hard against the couch and tried his best to match up with the wild warlock, who was chanting Alec’s name over and over again, begging him to move faster, deeper… harder. 

“F-fuck… right there, darling… right there, yes, yes, yes,” was moaning out the warlock, who was reduced to a moaning and whimpering mess as Alec continued to pound into him harder, Magnus’ legs already hurting, but he didn’t mind and as he was dying to feel Alexander deeper in him, tightening around him on purpose and Alec hissed, looking up when he saw a little grin on his husband’s lips. 

So, Magnus wanted to play dirty, huh? Oh, it was a game Alec could play as well and he sank lower in the couch, then made Magnus practically lie on top of him, spreading his legs wider and Magus supported himself against the couch as Alec picked up a violent pace, mercilessly pounding into him, leaving Magnus completely breathless and he just closed his eyes, fingers gripping into Alec’s shoulders as he was being fucked into oblivion. 

Magnus was a mess and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to last much longer and judging by how much Alexander was moaning and groaning, neither was he. “Magnus, shit,” stammered Alec and cleared his throat, droplets of sweat gathering on his forehead and he gritted his teeth. “S-so close,” he said and Magnus nodded, kissing him.

“Yes, yes… me too… make me come, Alexander, do it, fuck me, do it,” was almost yelling Magnus and Alec was trying his best to hold out, trying to make Magnus come before him, fingers going around Magnus, who didn’t need much. “Inside, Alexander… come inside, do it, fill me up, I… oh my god,” he moaned, Alec tugging on his cock once more and he came coming all around Alec’s hand and his stomach, tightening around Alec, who was pushed over the edge himself, moaning Magnus’ name over and over again, Magnus gasping and he collapsed against Alec, who was now trying to catch his breath after such intense fucking.

“Magnus,” gasped Alec and then gently hugged Magnus’ face, who was still high on his orgasm and was giggling. “You… you okay?”

“Oh, I’m marvelous,” purred Magnus and then cuddled up next to him after he got enough strength back to actually stand, but even then his legs felt a bit wobbly. “That was… I mean… wow, Alexander,” he said as he was giggling still, Alec flushing. “Merry Christmas to me,” announced Magnus and Alec started laughing. 

“Oh, yeah… to me as well,” said Alec and Magnus grinned. 

“We need to try this again,” said Magnus and Alec narrowed his eyes. “Maybe you could dress as a sexy bunny when Easter comes along,” said Magnus and his eyes were shining. Alec shook his head and quieted him down with a long kiss.

“No, no… it’s enough we defiled Santa, don’t go after Easter bunny as well,” said Alec, but both of them knew that he was very interested and Magnus had a feeling that he had just awakened a beast in Alexander, hoping that Alec would try out a different costume. 

“Mmm, I’ll make you change your mind,” purred Magnus and then pulled Alec closer to kiss him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xD  
> Leave a kudo or a comment if you enjoyed it ;)


End file.
